boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
Fang and Kaizo's Parents
Fang and Captain Kaizo's parents are two unnamed characters in the BoBoiBoy ''franchise. They have appeared in one extra of the ''BoBoiBoy Galaxy comic series, but have yet to make their animated debuts. History BoBoiBoy Fang briefly mentions his parents in Season 3, Episode 23. BoBoiBoy was sad that his parents' job prevented them from attending the Earth Day Festival at his school. Fang tried to cheer him up by saying that his parents were also busy and unable to attend. Galaxy comic extra Issue #7 Their parents are secondary characters in the comic extra about Fang and Kaizo's childhood from BoBoiBoy Galaxy Comic Issue #7. It is revealed that their father is a governor of a planet named GogoBugi, and that their family has protected the Power Sphere, EnerBot for centuries. Physical Appearance Father The father has spiky hair that is brushed back in a way that resembles Kaizo’s, as well as a moustache. His eyes appear to be the same crimson colour as his sons. A family picture shows that he wears a long red coat with a high imperial collar. When he is confronted by Bora Ra, he is wearing a short maroon poncho-like garment with a thick fur collar over the coat. It is clasped at the front with a blue gemstone button that has an orange and a yellow ribbon attached to it, running over his shoulder to the back. A yellow stripe runs near the hems, and three medals are pinned to the left breast side. Mother The mother wears her hair in a bun secured with a hair stick, and has bangs in a sweeping style that resembles Fang’s hairstyle. Unlike the rest of her family, she has magenta eyes, which match the decoration on the end of her hair stick, three tear drop marks under her left eye, the gemstone clasp on her blouse, and the gem on her ring on her left hand. She wears a white robe that has purple hems and wide sleeves, and matching white and purple shoes. Under the robe she wears either a white dress or blouse with a purple and white mandarin collar. Like her husband’s clasp, her clasp also has two ribbons hanging from it that appear to run under her arms to her back, but may be stitched on to her blouse. Her skirts are purple with lavender hems. Trivia * The following information was revealed in the fanmail answers: ** Their parents are also humanoid aliens and that their race is unknown. ** They are both alive and staying on their home planet (GogoBugi). ** Fang and Kaizo visit them as often as they can if they have free time from their duty. (BoBoiBoy Comic Magazine Issue 62) Gallery BoBoiBoy Fanmails (Fang's Parents).png|Fanmails revealed about Fang and Kaizo's parents. Parents.jpg|The dad confronts Bora Ra The mom.jpg|The mom asks Kaizo to save his younger brother. The mom 2.jpg|Their mother stays behind as she helps her sons escape. ms:Ibu bapa Fang dan Kaizo Category:Aliens Category:Unseen Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Comic Characters